


A Treat for You

by sassyku



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Sibling Bonding, yknow the nice platonic sibling bonding we should've gotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyku/pseuds/sassyku
Summary: With everyone busy preparing for the Halloween party at the castle, Lisette is tasked with handing out treats to the visiting children.





	A Treat for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Halloween event in the Stella Glow Discord! My assigned character was Lisette, and I'm very happy to have had the chance to write for her!! Since I got a character I was interested in writing, I wound up exploring her and her interactions more than delving deep into Halloween fun like I originally planned, but I hope I did her some justice all the same ❤

“Trick or treat! Trick or treat!!”

An eager pair of hands shot out without any further hesitation, desperate for their promised treat. Not that they could remain still for any measure of time, as the boy excitedly danced in place, the chains hanging from his tattered robe clanging with each sway.

The young girl beside him tilted her head up, her bright green eyes peeking out from underneath the encompassing brim of her witch hat. “Um… p-please?” Her hands reached forward then as well, though she kept them held close to her person, trembling all the while.

A bright smile blossomed on the Witch’s face as she looked on at the children before her. The boy dressed in the flowing robe of a ghost returned the smile with a toothy grin of his own, but the little witch beside him merely fidgeted in place. They appeared to be siblings, the girl clearly a few years younger than her brother— perhaps it was her first year out celebrating Halloween? Either way, seeing the siblings out enjoying their time together brought a warm feeling to Lisette’s heart.

“Aww… You guys are so cute!” She brightly exclaimed. A proud giggle came from the boy, and a smile worked its way onto the little girl’s face. She wouldn't let it show for long, however. Her small hands gripped the rim of her hat and tugged it down, hiding her reddening face beneath the wide brim. Lisette couldn’t help the laugh rising at the sight, but she managed to turn her attention to the basket of goodies held snug in her grip. “Here you go… one for each of you!”

Lavishly decorated cookies were placed in the waiting hands of the children. One was in the shape of a bat, while the one shaped as a ghost was set rightfully in the hands of the boy. The generous amounts of icing and sparkling sugar crystal sprinkles atop the cookies had Lisette’s stomach rumbling, but her smile held out all the same.

The gaping eyes of the boy examined his tantalizing treat with fervor, and it was a surprise he managed to tear his gaze away instead of eating it on the spot. “Wooooow… Thanks, lady!”

The girl was much more muted in her excitement, but she on the other hand couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of the sweet treat. “It’s so cute…” She mumbled, a giddy look shining in her shadowed eyes. A fleeting thought passed through Lisette, wondering if the child would ever eat her cookie or instead cherish it until it spoiled, but she supposed it was no matter. As long as the girl was happy, so was she.

“Hehe… Happy Halloween, you two!” Lisette shifted the heavy woven basket of treats into one hand to raise a small wave to the excited children before her. “Have lots of fun for me, okay?”

The boy’s grin grew ever wider, his shocking green eyes sparkling with delight. “We sure will!” That beaming looked shifted from Lisette to his sister, and he nudged his elbow into her side. “Right, Mar?”

The girl jumped a little at that, her witch hat wobbling dangerously on her small head. The thing was far too big for her; it was a miracle it hadn’t blown away in the wind yet.  “Oh…! Um… Yeah, we will…! Thank you, Miss Water Witch!” Her small fingers closed gently around the treasured treat in her palms, and her head bobbed with a nod.

With that the pair turned on their heels and raced away with the brisk autumn wind at their backs. Lisette watched as their backs slowly disappeared down the hill, waving them off all the while. Something tugged in her heart once they were no longer in sight, a touch of longing reaching her eyes, but she ignored the feeling. Her day may have raced past her while she handed out sweets to the happy faces of the children who visited the castle gates, but she knew it was well worth it to see their smiles.

“You look like you’re having a good time.” A familiar voice sounded from behind her, his smile thick in his tone. Lisette jumped at the noise, the poor basket of treats nearly slipping out of her hands.

“A-Alto! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” She whirled around to face the Conductor, a pout plastered on her face. The handle of her basket looping around her wrist, she planted her hands firmly on her hips and stared him down with a stern look. “How long have you been there?!”

Alto took a quick step back, his hands shooting up in front of him. “Not long, honest…!” He insisted, waving his hands sheepishly. The fluffy tail pinned to his costumed swayed with the motion, the gentle breeze rustling the thickly sewed fur. “You just seemed to be having such a good time, I figured I’d check up on you.”

“Yeesh, you could’ve said something earlier…” The pout melted away and she released an exasperated sigh, her eyes sinking shut. It was as good a time as any for Alto to relax his stiff stance. “What’ve you been up to, anyway?”

His head perked up and his dark brows rose at the question. “Just getting ready for the party later, really,” was his simple response. He turned slowly in place, his tail trailing lazily after him. “H-how do I, uhh… look?”

Lisette’s eyes opened at that, deep green immediately connecting with the dark fur adorning so much of Alto’s costume. She was too stunned to pay much mind to it when he first arrived, but now she couldn’t imagine how she didn’t comment on it earlier. It was just so much! Her eyes widened a fraction to take it all in; from the frayed clothing to the chained collar around his neck, the fluffy ears atop his head to his big clawed paws, and of course the bushy tail hanging from his tattered pants. It took so much self-control to keep from laughing at the sight.

“Hmm… You look like you could use some fluffing up!” She responded brightly and shuffled closer to Alto, her hands rising towards his ears. Alto took none too kindly to her advances and backed away before she could reach, his paws reaching up to guard the fluffy decor on his head.

“H-hey!! C’mon, don’t do that here…! You’re gonna mess it all up!” No matter his protests, Lisette continued to reach for the tempting fluff. Only when Alto swatted her hand away with one of his big paws did she finally back off. Rejection with a touch of the promised fur, she admitted her defeat with satisfaction.

“Eheh… Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” She rubbed the back of her neck and tipped her head to the side, a playful smile beaming across her face. “It’s just like when you see a puppy… I can’t help but want to pet them!”

“Wha— I-I’m not a puppy!” Hours and hours of work by the royal tailor, all tossed away in an instant with a single remark. Embarrassment aside, Alto couldn’t help but feel offended for their sake. “The costume designer said I’d be, uh… A ‘big scary wolf’...”

“Mhmm… Sure you are.” Lisette nodded thoughtfully, only furthering her taunt.

With his face turning redder by the second, Alto shot an accusatory look at Lisette’s costume. “Yeah, and what are you supposed to be?”

“Huh? Can’t you tell?” The Water Witch appeared genuinely shocked by the question, and her eyes trailed down to look at her own costume. The glimmering, scaly sapphire skirt hugging her legs snug together should have been obvious enough, she thought. Then there was the emerald seashell bra that tumbled with flowing ruffles down her form, the pale blue framing her in a blouse while other pieces trailed longer, dark and translucent running down her body like glittering seaweed. Her white gloves reaching up past her elbow may not have added much to the look, but the multi colored shells and dangling beads pinned in her hair most definitely did! “I’m a sea maiden!”

Alto raised his brows high, an incredulous look coming over him. He leaned a bit closer, examining the costume. “Really? You just look like you’re dressed up for a ball to me.”

Tease or no, Lisette was just about as happy with them as Alto was with her taunts. Her shoulders sank and her lips pulled taut, a serious look coming over her. “Alto, please…! Look at all the shells and everything! I wouldn’t wear something like this to a ball!” Besides, there was no way she could dance when the skirt clung so tight she could hardly _walk_.

“Fine, fine, you’re right…” Alto resigned easily enough. He had his payback, so there was no need to drag it out any longer. “You look good, Lisette! I think it suits you.”

Never having fit her to begin with, the serious look faded into a grin before it had the chance to truly sink in. “Eheh… Thanks, Alto! You look good, too!” Lisette paused, and her eyes drifted to the ears once more. “Even if it is a bit silly…”

“It’s too much, isn’t it…?” He deflated with a sigh, his ears and tail drooping alongside him.

“Maaaaybe a little. But it’s cute!” A cheery encouragement was all it took to have the two of them smiling again. But as nice as it was, it didn’t last for long.

Her fun had, Lisette’s gaze drifted away from Alto. She looked out towards the rest of the great big Lambert down the hill, where the children were no doubt having the time of their life on the holiday. She felt a small ache throb in her heart when she thought back to those siblings, and her eyes hesitantly turned back onto Alto.

“Hey, Alto… Did you see those kids from before you snuck up on me?” Her voice was meek, unsure if she should bring it up. She knew how much Alto was looking forward to the party at the castle later, and so was she, but…

“Hm? The little siblings, you mean?” From the sound of his voice, Lisette knew he was clueless as to where she was going with it.

But she couldn’t help it. She was having fun, for sure, and all the children happily thanking her for the treats she gave was more than she could ever ask for. Their smiles and laughs warmed her heart, but…

“Don’t you wish… that could be us?” She wanted to be down there, too. She wanted to experience a bright and lively holiday she never knew could be so fun! “Running around in costume, getting such nice sweets, having the time of our lives?"

Alto hesitated, a puzzled look showing in his eyes. He could tell she was genuine from how softly she spoke, but he just couldn’t seem to piece together what was bothering her. “Lisette… aren’t we a bit old for that?”

“I-I know, but…!” Her heart sank, and she struggled to sort through her emotions. “We never had anything like this in Mithra. It’s so… different from the way we celebrated. The costumes are so much more elaborate here, and we never got anything like sweets. Everyone seems to treat this like a fun day, while we just had a day of respect to honor the harvest. I kinda miss the way we did things back home, but at the same time… I wish we could have experienced this, too!”

“Hmm… I see what you mean. I’ll admit I feel kinda jealous of the kids, too.” It was all coming together, now. Alto looked on at Lisette and he could see how she felt through her eyes, as clear as the autumn sky above. He understood. “But… it’s not like we aren't experiencing it just because we’re older. We’re just celebrating it in a different way, is all. And that’s not bad, is it?”

“Huh…?”

“We may not be able to run around trick or treating, but we have a whole royal party just waiting for us. That’ll be an experience! Plus, we’d never get to wear costumes as cool as these back home. We’re experiencing Halloween in a way different from all the kids, _and_ from how we did in Mithra.” He took a step closer, a warm smile forming on his face. “And you… You’re at the center of it all! Everyone else is busy getting the castle ready for the party right now, but Commander Klaus asked _you_ to be the one out here. You get to greet all the kids and brighten their day by giving out sweets! Honestly, I think you were the perfect choice for the job.”

Silence rolled over them, the words taking their time to sink in. Lisette stood speechless as the seconds ticked by, completely caught off guard by those heartfelt words. It was just so like him to be like that! She worked a muted smile back onto her own lips to return Alto’s warmth, even as her head tilted downward. “Yeah, you’re right… Thanks, Alto! I guess I was just feeling nostalgic…”

Alto nodded his head and placed a hand comfortingly upon her shoulder. “I understand. You’re enjoying yourself though, right?”

“O-of course I am!” Her head shot right back up, a wild gleam shining in her eyes. She loved being with kids, she loved it so much…! Yet still something nagged at her all the same. She tried to figure it out, but she could only come up with one complaint. “But… I do kinda wish I could be the one eating all these sweets…”

A complaint all too typical of Lisette, at least. Alto let out a laugh and withdrew his hand, and he took a small step back to give her some space. “Well, all the bakeries are having big sales right now. I could always pick you up some later, if you want?”

“ _Whaaaat?_ You can’t just compare these to _sale items!_ ” Lisette took a step back herself, and she brought the basket looped around her arm up to her chest. Her fingers wrapped around the handle once more while her other hand cradled it almost protectively. Honestly, how could he say something like that? “These were hand selected by Mr. X himself to represent the castle, you know!”

“Wha— Y-you mean the Commander got these?!” No matter how loudly Alto exclaimed his disbelief, once he thought about it, it… made perfect sense. Out of everyone in the castle, _of course_ it would be him giving Queen Anastasia some input on what sweets to serve. It brought to mind wonders of whether or not Her Majesty knew about his secret life outside the castle, but he figured that knowing Ana… It was safe to assume she didn’t. “Well… I’m sure if I asked he’d be happy to get some more just for you.”

“Huh? You mean it?” Lisette’s eyes absolutely lit up with delight at the suggestion. She looked between Alto and her basket, her protective grip ever so slowly withdrawing. “I’ve been dying to try one all day…!”

“Sure! You’re doing him a big favor helping out like this, after all.” Not to mention that with all the dessert he’d seen him eat, Klaus was surely suspect to have a stash of his own Halloween sweets hidden away somewhere. But he wasn’t going to bring that up; it’d be rude to accuse the Commander of something like that, especially in public.

While Alto remained caught up in wonders of the sweets mastermind Klaus, Lisette slowly sank back into her brewing feelings. Her head nodded slowly with Alto’s remark, but her shoulders sagged. “O-oh… Right, I am…” That glimmer left her eyes again, replaced by the rolling clouds of thought. She so truly wanted to say more, but…

Luckily for her, Alto was perceptive as always when it came to emotions. He caught sight of her faltering spirit in an instant, and concern painted his face. “Lisette? Is something still bothering you?”

There was, absolutely. But it’d be selfish of her to bring it up! Alto had been off helping out all day, and she knew he’d be off again soon. People needed him, _relied_ on him always. No matter what the occasion he always found a way to help everyone out. She was happy for him! But...

“It’s just that… we always spent Halloween apart from each other back in Mithra. I’d be inside helping mom with the feast, while you were out with the other hunters to bring home meat. And now… we’re apart here, too.” The pain ran thick in her voice, finally at the root of her woes. No matter how much she loved being with the children, there _was_ something missing. All the gaps between the kids coming to see her… Those were the times she felt her emotions stir the most. “I love seeing all the kids so much, but… I’m all by myself out here. So when I saw those siblings having fun together… I just started to wish that we could spend time together like that today, too… as family. We really don’t get to do that much anymore…”

“Lisette…” Alto’s voice was low, hesitant. All this time, he hadn’t realized… what kind of brother was he if he couldn’t see when his sister was lonely? “Then, how about this? I’ll stay with you all the way until we have to head in for the party!”

“What?” No, no… No matter how much she wanted company, she couldn’t dare ask him to do that! Oh, she knew she should have kept quiet about it... “You can’t do that…! What about the preparations?”

Alto was unfazed by her sudden panic, merely shrugging it off with a roll of his shoulders. “They’re pretty well staffed in there. I don’t think they’ll miss me too much if I’m gone for a few hours.”

She could only stare at him, stunned into silence again. It was so, so like Alto. He was always so ready to drop everything just for the chance to make someone happy. It made her proud to have someone as kind and caring as him for family. It made her wish she could be more like him. But instead here she was... selfishly taking him away from his duties. “Thank you, Alto. I’m really happy that you’d do that for me…! But… if you’re needed—”

He wouldn’t entertain the thought for a moment longer, cutting her off before she could continue. “It’s no problem. We were selfish to leave you out here all alone. I never would have thought there’d be such long gaps between groups of kids!”

“Oh, no one was being selfish! Honest! It’s—” She stopped herself, her eyes growing wide. _No one was being selfish…_ That included her, didn’t it? She may have been taking Alto away from another duty, but… there was no shame in wanting company either, was there? If he wanted to spend time with her too, then it was rude of her to keep denying that.

A smile lifted her lips, genuine and whole. It was as though a ray of light had returned to brighten her face with a beaming glow, chasing away the last of her doubts. “Hehe… There was a better crowd earlier in the morning, at least. But Lambert’s so big, I guess there must be a bunch of different places to visit!”

Her radiant light was contagious, and Alto absorbed it all to return with a beam just as bright. “You’re right… But this is the royal castle! You’d think this would be their top priority.”

“Kids work in mysterious ways.” Lisette giggled, and Alto shared the laugh. The sound of their laughter trailed on the winds until it faded out, and a serious look took over Lisette. “Thanks for everything, Alto. I’m really glad you can stay… I’ve gotta keep an eye on you, after all!”

That caught him off guard. He tilted his head and stared inquisitively back at her. “Huh? Why’s that?”

A smirk tugged at her lips then, and she shuffled closer to Alto. Her voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes glinting. “I mean… Who let you dress up like a wolf? Somebody should’ve been around to stop you!” She giggled again and gave Alto a playful nudge in the arm.

Alto’s eyes widened and he feigned a small pout. “Rusty thought it looked good… Besides, at least I’m not dressed up as a fish!” His lips curled into a grin not a moment later, and he returned the nudge with one of his own, with just a bit more force behind his.

They laughed together, a refreshing feeling for the both of them. To be together like that, just the two of them teasing and joking around with each other… it felt like home. It’d been so long since they could last mess around and have fun together, it lifted Lisette’s spirits more than she could ever describe. If only her mom was there, they could truly all be a family again… but saving her was their next step.

Beneath their laughter and gentle roughhousing with one another, they hadn’t even noticed the pitter-patter of approaching feet. Three children appeared from down the hill, their smiling faces as bright as day.

“Trick or treat!”

Lisette and Alto stopped in place and turned to their small, excited visitors. They returned their smiles wholeheartedly, and set to work in retrieving the promised treats.


End file.
